


Blanco y Rojo

by Mischievous_Whisper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Drunk Sex, French Kissing, Handcuffs, Magic, Master/Pet, Multi, Potions, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Whisper/pseuds/Mischievous_Whisper
Summary: Romeo Conbolt está pasando una noche usual en su vida de joven mago, eso es hasta que un pequeño juego entre dos personas lo atrapa, ambas magas de personalidades distintas se apropian de este nuevo juguete que han encontrado. Una noche de excesos da paso a situaciones sexuales, de comedia, de mas excesos e incluso un romance...





	1. Algo que hacer

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos, gracias por entrar en esta historia!  
> Un pequeño experimento nacido de ideas en mi loca cabeza que, con un poco de orden, terminó por convertirse en mi primer lemon en ser publicado. Espero les guste y que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y pensando en todo.  
> En este primer capitulo no habrá tanta acción, pero prometo mucho mientras se actualiza.  
> ¡Espero ver comentarios y opiniones sobre esta historia!

                                                           

* * *

 

\- Vacía – Erza camina en medio de la calle por Magnolia mientras avienta una botella vacía hacia la izquierda, la noche oscura sobre ella y su compañera de bebidas esta noche, Mirajane.

La albina camina junto a su amiga, ambas con un ligero tinte rosa en sus caras indicando que una moderada cantidad de alcohol ha pasado por ellas y comienzan a perder el sentido común, afortunadamente el dueño del bar del que acaban de salir prohibió mas bebidas por hoy.

\- Vaya, que divertido, hace mucho que no hacíamos nada juntas, Erza – Menciona Mira con una sonrisa, ambas manos frente a sus caderas intentando mantener su balance, ya que tal vez ha tomado un poco más que su compañera.

\- Te lo dije, a veces es necesario salir así – La pelirroja responde, luego de tirar la botella vuelve a pararse junto a Mira, ambas avanzando por la calle ahora a la misma velocidad. Ella lleva una camiseta de tirante negra que baja sin tapar su ombligo, una chaqueta marrón encima y debajo una falda de jean junto con medias altas color negro también, un traje 'apropiado para salir' según la propia maga.

Mira por su parte está usando su usual vestido negro y blanco, preparada para una velada más elegante que esta, haciendo lo que puede para no caerse - Parece que, de todas formas, nuestra noche ha terminado temprano – Dice con un suspiro.

\- No necesariamente, tengo más bebida en mi habitación –

La mención de eso hace que Mira se ría en voz baja - ¿Escondes alcohol en Fairy Hills? –

\- No, eso no está permitido – Erza gruñe, sus sentidos no son tan agudos ahora mismo pero todavía es responsable con respecto a eso – Hace unos año compré una pequeña casa en la ciudad, la uso para meditar, tener silencio y... esconder alcohol que Cana no pueda encontrar –

\- Apuesto a que la usas para llevar chicos también – Otra risa de Mira, otro comentario que provoca un gruñido por parte de Erza, aunque esta vez es porque ha acertado parcialmente.

\- Con la reciente racha de trabajos que hemos hecho con Natsu y Lucy, ahora me alegro de tener un momento para mí –

\- ¡Y me has invitado! Eres toda una caballero... caballero en el sentido de... – Mira se cuelga del brazo de su amiga, arrastra sus palabras un poco – No importa –

Con cada paso que dan siguen su camino hacia este lugar que Erza ha mencionado, charlan sobre cualquier tema que se les viene a la mente, finalmente tras unas calles Mirajane suspira y queda callada observando el cielo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Mira?-

\- No, bueno... – Ella hace una pausa y se descuelga del brazo de Erza al hacerla – Supongo que me siento feliz de andar contigo de nuevo, desde que Laxus y Cana, ya sabes, comenzaron con sus escapadas... y tus misiones largas con Natsu, Lucy y Gray, tengo pocas personas con las que estar en el gremio –

Erza asiente, tal vez es el alcohol hablando y poniéndola melancólica, pero en cierto modo tiene razón, han estado distantes y Laxus, quien solía hablar con Mirajane de una forma más intima, ha virado su atención lejos de ella – Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, espero pasar un poco más tiempo ahora, estoy intentando tomarme todo más lento –

\- Oye ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Deberíamos invitar a alguien con nosotras, que si somos dos será aburrido – Mirajane aplaude una vez.

\- No lo sé, es tarde para eso, deberíamos volver a Fairy Hills y despertar a las chicas –

\- Claro –

Con esas palabras las dos quedan en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en que hacer a continuación en vez de simplemente seguir bebiendo, o terminarían en un coma alcohólico. Avanzan por la noche pensando y hablando.

* * *

Por una calle cercana, a la misma hora, avanza un chico solitario por ahí, Romeo Conbolt, mago de Fairy Tail y uno de los prodigios jóvenes de estos últimos años, aunque ahora es mayor de edad, todavía se lo trata como el hermano menor del gremio. El frio no le afecta, camina por la noche con una camisa blanca y unos jeans solamente, nada de abrigo.

Vuelve de la casa de uno de sus amigos tras una noche de diversión, aunque ahora mismo tiene dolor de cabeza y por eso ha tenido que volver temprano, sin mencionar que quiere evitarle disgustos a su padre.

Su caluroso aliento causa vapor cuando se encuentra con el frio aire nocturno.

 _Vaya, siempre siguen igual no importa cuánto tiempo pase._ Sonríe, siguen siendo sus amigos después de todo.  _Aunque yo no debería quejarme, el dinero que gano en los trabajos van para mantener la casa en pie y a este paso nunca podré irme a vivir por mi cuenta, no es que lo necesite._

Su grupo de amigos se compone de cinco personas, rara vez faltan cuando deciden juntarse a pasar el rato, él mismo, Ren y Sinj, a ambos chicos Romeo conoció fuera del gremio en sus muchos trabajos en la ciudad, Wendy, del gremio, y Lindsay, la hija de Wakaba.

\- ¿Eh? – Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, doblando en una esquina puede ver a dos mujeres siguiéndolo y riendo entre ellas, no hay muchas personas a esta hora de la madrugada por lo que son bastante obvias. Entrecerrando los ojos Romeo observa a las chicas un poco más detalladamente y se da cuenta de quienes son, Erza y Mirajane, y no parecen estar en buen estado.

Su primer instinto es evitarlas pero a juzgar por sus comentarios y sus miradas puestas en él parece que ya lo han visto y solo se queda parado con sus manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que se acerquen, segundos luego los tres se encuentran en la esquina.

\- Hola Romeo –

\- Romeo, Romeo – La conocida poesía hace que él se dé cuenta de que ambas andas algo pasadas de copa.

\- Esa broma nunca la había hecho nadie – Romeo se cruza de brazos, las dos mujeres se paran en frente, Erza parece ser la más sobria aunque eso no sea decir mucho - ¿Necesitan algo?-

\- De hecho, si – Erza se para lo mas derecha posible para mantener su actitud usual de rectitud y formalidad – Estas en edad de beber ¿Verdad?-

Romeo siempre lució más joven de lo que parece – Si, técnicamente si, aunque no bebo mucho – Y sus habilidades para hablar con gente nueva no son las mejores, poniéndose nervioso con tal pregunta incluso si ellas dos son conocidas.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces ven con nosotros, vamos a pasar el rato en – Mira lanza una mirada a Erza y luego ríe – Un lugar secreto –

\- Una cabaña donde vamos a continuar nuestra noche de bebidas –

\- No sé, yo… realmente no soy gran compañía – Responde él, lo dice en verdad, también intentando zafarse de la incomodidad que sería tener que estar a solas con ellas dos, especialmente en este estado – Podría decirle a Gray o… -

\- No seas bobo –

Mirajane se ve entusiasmada por la idea, tomando al chico por el brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo, Erza va delante guiándolos a ambos, Romeo por su parte solo se sonroja y las sigue atrapado, le da lástima declinar la invitación de todas formas. Lo que él no sabe, claro, es que ambas magas llevan a Romeo para sacarle información sobre la vida de los jóvenes, al menos ese es el plan.

* * *

La puerta de la humilde morada se abre y Erza entra primero, aventando las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa, sus dos invitados observan alrededor. Es un mono ambiente y como tal, es pequeño con muebles abarrotados, probablemente ha salido barato, la habitación tiene una cama de plaza y media al fondo, con una pequeña mesa con varios cajones al costado, a la derecha de la puerta hay una mesa de café con cuatro sillas alrededor, finalmente, a la izquierda, hay unas mesadas con un refrigerador de aspecto viejo entre ellas. Hay, también, unas cajas cerradas en el suelo contra una de las cuatro paredes, cosas que Erza no quiere en Fairy Hills o no usa. Una puerta se ve cuando entran, cerca de la cama al fondo, probablemente el baño.

Erza camina hacia el refrigerador y lo abre, mira a sus dos invitados, Romeo no hace más que quedarse parado en la puerta hasta que Mirajane lo caza por detrás y lo arrastra hacia las sillas, el joven ya tiene una mala sensación sobre esto.

\- Ya – Dice en voz baja la albina sentándose, casi cayendo, sobre una de las sillas en frente de Romeo.

\- No tienen que hacer esto – Sus palabras no son oídas, claro, especialmente porque la pelirroja vuelve con una botella de alcohol fuerte que Romeo desconoce, probablemente whisky.

Pone la botella en la mesa y deja tres vasos de tamaño medio, una bolsa con hielo también. Una vez acomodado todo, Erza se sienta en la punta de la mesa, entre Romeo y Mirajane, y comienza a servir en los tres vasos poniendo abundante hielo en cada uno. Indeciso pero sin querer faltar el respeto el joven mago toma el vaso junto con ellas y lo levanta en un brindis, dando un sorbo, quemándose la garganta y tosiendo una vez el vaso está seguro en la mesa de nuevo.

\- Así que ¿Dónde estabas Romeo? – Pregunta la peliblanca mientras él tose.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunta una vez acabó.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías a estas horas de la noche? –

\- Oh, uhm… volvía a mi casa –

\- ¿De dónde? –

Romeo suspira, la vista de ambas magas inclinadas hacia adelante es obvia, quieren averiguar sobre su vida personal y, tratándose de Mira, probablemente emparejarlo con alguien que estuvo en su reunión de amigos.

\- De la casa de un amigo – Responde vagamente tomando el vaso una vez más, esta vez se asegura de dar un sorbo minúsculo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vamos! Mas especifico – Erza lo golpea en el pie, extrañamente interesada en su vida también.

\- Vale, fui a la casa de Ren, un amigo, Wendy, Sinj y Lidsay estaban ahí también, bebimos algo de cerveza, solo una botella entre los cinco y luego decidí irme porque me duele la cabeza ¿Suficiente? –

Con los sonidos que escuchó el mago tras su recuento sabía que no era suficiente, Erza se ríe y Mira solo chilla inclinándose más hacia adelante, Romeo está un poco temeroso pensando que se caerá de cara sobre la mesa. Hay una pausa para que ambas magas mayores tomen un poco antes de que salte la siguiente frase.

\- Wendy ¿Ustedes dos siguen… ya sabes, saliendo? –

Romeo suspira – Nunca hemos salido –

\- ¿No?- Erza se mete enseguida, confundida.

\- ¡No! No sé porque todos pensaban que si, solo porque tenemos la misma edad – Cerrando los ojos el muchacho se cruza de brazos – Somos amigos claro, ella es amigable y eso, pero… nunca fui su tipo, ni ella el mío… además – Se calla de repente, casi habla demasiado.

\- ¿Además? –

Romeo no va a hablar, pero otro golpe de revés en su pierna por parte de Erza, esta vez mas fuerte, lo obliga a abrir los ojos - ¡Ow! Porque ella ya… está viendo a alguien, desde hace unos meses –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ambas reaccionan al unísono, nunca lo habían notado hasta ahora, tienen que interrogar a la jovencita pronto - ¿Quién? –

\- No sé si debería decir –

Un tercer golpe viene en camino pero Romeo logra atajarlo tomando la mano de Erza por la muñeca, ella sonríe y Romeo enseguida se arrepiente de su elección dejando la mano en paz. Ahora mismo no sabe qué hacer, aparte de responder preguntas, a pesar de sus años en el gremio nunca ha estado a solas con Erza o Mirajane, excepto por momentos cerca del tablón de trabajos.

Las dos mujeres saben exactamente que pregunta para mantener al chico ocupado y avergonzado, saben qué hacer para sacar respuestas, les resulta adorable verlo pensar seriamente cada movimiento como si estuviera en una jaula con dos leones. Aun así, ambas ven a Romeo mas crecido, de apariencia joven pero se nota que un hombre comienza a florecer, un apuesto hombre.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –

\- ¿Qué hay de mi? –

La pregunta de Erza lo toma por sorpresa, más que las anteriores - ¿Nada que te interese a parte del trabajo? – La pelirroja le lanza una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga, ella se ríe.

\- Oh, pues no… no realmente – Romeo mira hacia abajo y entrelaza sus dos manos – No hay ahora mismo alguien que… - No termina su frase, su vergüenza le gana, las dos mujeres se mueren de ternura – Pueden reírse –

\- ¡No! No nos causa risa, es solo que – Mira se encoje de hombros – ¿Y no has mirado a nadie en el gremio? –

\- ¿M-mirado?-

\- Ya sabes, Romeo, eres un hombre y hay varias mujeres en el gremio, no es raro que hayas mirado alguna – La albina se ríe tomando un poco más de su vaso – Recuerdo que eras muy apegado a Cana en tus primeros años del gremio ¿Habrá un pequeño secreto que no sepamos? –

\- Tal vez Lucy, a ella siempre le gustó andar mostrando todo a pesar de ser algo vergonzosa – Erza remata – O Bisca, has salido en algunos trabajos con ella, a pesar de que esté casada… la manzana prohibida – Ríe la pelirroja.

Cada vez que mencionan a alguien Romeo no puede evitar pensar en ese alguien y entonces se acerca a estar mas y mas rojo como el pelo de Erza.

\- Mi hermana Lisanna es joven y tiene lo suyo – Mira habla otra vez mientras se da golpecitos en la barbilla con uno de sus dedos – Tal vez Levy, una amante de los libros –

\- ¡Ya! Ya entendí, no sigan nombrando por favor – Romeo finalmente reacciona, ellas lo miran para encontrar que su rostro se asemeja a un tomate. La sola reacción y su momentáneo grito es suficiente para causar unas risas mas, la mayoría del whisky en los vasos de las mujeres ha desaparecido por lo que era de esperarse.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? – Pregunta Erza tras unos segundos de silencio, la frase sola causa que Romeo y Mira se pongan rojos, aunque él mucho mas debido a todo lo anterior, y la albina lo hace mientras sonríe.

La respuesta no sale, entre risas, dudas y suspiros el joven mago de fuego no responde, solo se sienta en su silla y toma el vaso para ocupar su boca con algo que no sea decirle a las dos mujeres, que pueden noquearlo con un solo dedo, lo que piensa de su apariencia. Claro que ellas esperan una respuesta y Erza toma la iniciativa para conseguirla, influenciada por el alcohol haciéndola más peligrosa.

Una mano toma el vaso de Romeo y lo deja sobre la mesa de café, a continuación él sube la mirada para encontrar a la pelirroja sentándose en su regazo, le dispara una mirada digna de un depredador salvaje, una sonrisa seductora. Su redonda parte trasera presiona contra las piernas del pobre mago joven y este termina de sonrojarse si todavía le faltaba, sudando intensamente por la cercanía.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas que somos mejores que cualquier otra chica en el gremio? - Esta vez la que pregunta es Mirajane, su cara roja por el alcohol, se levanta y toma asiento junto a ellos.

\- C-creo que hemos… bebido demasiado… ch-chicas – Responde él, evadiendo todavía cualquier mirada.

Los brazos de Erza lo rodean lentamente, con su chaqueta colgada en una silla, ambos brazos están desnudos y la caliente piel de la pelirroja roza con el cuello de Romeo causando escalofríos. Su rostro se acerca y ahora es difícil no mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hace, Mirajane asomándose desde la derecha sumamente interesada en la respuesta y en lo que sea que ha planeado Erza.

\- Son ambas muy simpáticas – Eso es lo primero en lo que ha pensado, muy difícil no usar otros adjetivos menos caballerosos tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentra – Y… a-mables –

-¿Solo eso? –El aliento a alcohol proveniente de la mujer que responde llena la nariz del mago interrogado y en respuesta mueve su rostro unos milímetros hacia atrás, pero no hay escape.

Finalmente algo pasa, su respuesta es ahogada en un sabor a alcohol indescriptible cuando ambas bocas se conectan, Erza inclina su cabeza hacia un lado justo antes comenzando a actuar por su cuenta completamente -  _Mi primer beso -_  Piensa Romeo, sus manos quedan colgadas a los lados de la silla mientras su boca es invadida por la lengua de la mujer sobre su regazo, ella lo guía, o hace lo mejor que puede, presionando su boca sobre la de él con más fuerza para evitar que se escape, no es que lo vaya a intentar.

Tras unos segundos de disfrute por parte de ambos se separan, la boca entreabierta de Romeo vacila con sus siguientes palabras, Erza se relame y Mirajane se ríe, esperan una respuesta apropiada.

 


	2. Castigos, recompensas y alcohol

\- ¿Y bien? Estamos esperando – Erza se lo hace saber con una voz bastante demandante.

\- Pues, ambas son, son… bonitas – Su sonrisa inocente causa una risa entre ambas, él espera que eso sea suficiente halago, ellas saben que es difícil hacer que hable, pero todo es parte del juego - ¿Qué quieren que diga? –

-¿Qué piensas de mí ahora? – Pregunta la pelirroja, sus dos manos se entrelazan detrás de ese cuello quedando colgada de él – Vamos, sé un hombre, usa palabras adecuadas para un hombre -

\- ¡No es justo!- Se queja Mirajane al escuchar que Erza acapara toda la atención, pero ninguno de los otros dos presentes le dirige la palabra, por ahora deberá esperar.

Romeo guarda silencio ahora, su labio tembloroso y demasiado cercano a ella, sus ojos viajan debajo y observan a la pelirroja por unos momentos -  _No es como si nunca la haya visto de esa manera pero encontrar palabras que no causen revuelo o que me noquee es difícil -_ Su cuerpo es voluptuoso, claro, algo que todos saben debido a revistas o simplemente haberla acompañado a algunos lugares como Romeo.

En un movimiento arriesgado el chico lentamente pone sus dos manos sobre Erza, una en su cadera y la otra en su pierna justo debajo de esa escandalosa falda de jean. Ese pequeño movimiento es suficiente para llamar la atención de las dos magas adultas quienes se alegran por el más mínimo muestreo de iniciativa.

\- Tu cuerpo es… no puedo describirlo, solía mirarlo mucho hace años – Finalmente admite, sus propias palabras lo toman por sorpresa, eso junto la habitación comenzando a dar vueltas son indicios que comienza a estar influenciado por el alcohol fuerte que bebieron – Y uhm… lo que has hecho con t-tu lengua y… -

\- Hazlo de nuevo – Mirajane no tiene que decirlo, Erza usa esa lengua de nuevo enseguida.

Apoyando esa invasiva lengua en su cuello comienza a subir saboreando esa piel calurosa del mago más joven, una vez llega a su barbilla comienza a darle besos hasta alcanzar su boca y aprovechar el jadeo y los quejidos del chico para besarlo una vez más por sorpresa, esta vez usando fuerza para apretar ambas bocas juntas y no dejarlo respirar. Romeo inclina su cabeza hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del beso ahora observa el techo, al menos cuando sus ojos no están cerrados disfrutando el momento, el sabor indescriptible de la pasión mezclado con el alcohol que lo está embriagando más que cualquier trago.

Separándose una vez más Erza caza al chico de los cabellos para hacer que la mire de frente – Siento que algo mas quiere atención – Dice con una sonrisa malévola.

Inmediatamente y sin dejar descansar al pobre muchacho asaltado Mirajane se mueve para apoyar una de sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho. Erza se levanta y da la vuelta a la silla tomando ambas manos de Romeo y llevándolas detrás con ella, pero claro el chico está ocupado como para notar que sus manos están siendo apartadas del camino por varias razones.

\- Vaya vaya, mira esto – Mirajane toma su turno para actuar, arrodillada junto a la silla de Romeo, su mano se desliza entre los primeros dos botones de la camisa del chico y sienten su cálido cuerpo tonificado por tantas peleas, marcado por algunas muy difíciles – Siempre has estado en buena forma –

\- ¿Lo habías mirado antes de esto Mira? – Pregunta la sagaz maga pelirroja desde atrás, Romeo es vendado con un pañuelo negro, la procedencia del pañuelo es desconocida y ahora mismo está demasiado mareado para resistirse más allá de unos quejidos silenciosos.

La respuesta no es más que una risita que lo admite, las pálidas manos comienzan a desabrochar botón tras botón de esa camisa , todo mientras el rostro dueño de esas manos se apoya contra el pecho y comienza a besarlo, un beso por cada botón, unos centímetros hacia abajo con cada beso. Seis botones desabrochados después la camisa se abre debido a la pose de Romeo, relajado en la silla sin moverse y con su mirada puesta en el techo otra vez, Mira observa el joven, flaco pero tonificado cuerpo frente a ella, no lo admite pero está un poco atraída por este y su calor.

Finalmente la línea es cruzada, la albina da un beso mas y apoya su barbilla en los pantalones de Romeo, notando una obvia y esperada reacción por parte de su amigo debajo, ríe y le da un toque con su dedo índice – Tenias razón, Erza, si tenemos un invitado que quiere participar –

\- Oh… ¡Oh! ¡E-Espera! – Romeo intenta mover sus brazos para detenerla, esto ha ido demasiado lejos a su parecer, pero sus manos están atadas, literalmente - ¿Qué? ¿¡Que!?- Erza ha usado unas esposas al momento que Mirajane hablaba, ninguno de los otros dos tiene idea de donde las ha sacado, pero tirando de la cadena que las une está impidiendo que Romeo se resista -¡Erza! –

\- Disculpa ¿Ibas a hacer algo? –

\- ¡Sí! ¡No quiero que…! – Muy tarde, Mirajane ya ha comenzado a remover sus pantalones, no es tanto que no quiere pasarla bien con dos hermosas mujeres, pero su niño interior aun tiene vergüenza de mostrarse tanto. No puede ver y no puede mover sus manos para sacarse la dichosa venda, solo apunta su nariz al techo y queda en silencio – No s-se rían… - Sus palabras son también silenciosas.

Una vez su ropa interior es removida hasta sus rodillas también las dos mujeres observan al miembro de Romeo aparecer completamente erecto, lo cual era de esperarse. La sorpresa es, sin embargo, que ambas esperaban algo más pequeño y no uno de apariencia adulta, pero Romeo no ve sus reacciones de sorpresa. Probablemente sea porque están acostumbradas a ver al pequeño Conbolt como eso, alguien pequeño, un niño a pesar de su edad.

Con gusto tras la grata sorpresa Mira se inclina hacia adelante y lo observa más de cerca, en su actual estado se ve como una niña observando de cerca a un extraño insecto nunca antes visto, fascinante ciertamente, algo gracioso también – _De seguro piensa que es pequeña –_  se dice a sí misma al sonreír.

Romeo se encuentra extremadamente nervioso, no ha habido ningún sonido desde que su amigo ha salido a jugar, nada que sienta excepto Erza teniéndolo de los brazos ahora. Puede sentir la vergüenza siendo reemplazada por otro tipo de la misma, vergüenza por su propio cuerpo, Mirajane tiene razón en cuanto a lo que piensa el adolescente.

\- Ya, deja de mirar tanto – Erza menciona por sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Eh? – El mago de fuego está inseguro de que harán a continuación, no puede ser que en serio piensen en hacer  _ese_ tipo de cosas con él, con él de todas las personas.

Cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que van a hacer o no van a hacer se hace irrelevante en el momento que Mira saca su lengua y, tomando el miembro de más abajo, la aprieta contra este subiendo hasta la punta. Un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Romeo sin poder ver lo que pasa, cualquier temor que tenia se ha intensificado al confirmarse que si van a usarlo de esa manera.

Trabajando desde abajo hacia arriba la albina repite ese mismo movimiento una y otra vez, cada reacción, cada quejido y suspiro solo añaden diversión a algo que es interesante de por sí. Pronto ella decide cambiar su método poniendo la punta entera en su boca y comenzando a bajar esta vez, ahora apropiadamente dándole placer oral a Romeo.

-  _En serio, estoy haciendo esto con Romeo –_ El solo pensamiento es gracioso e irónico, pero no la detiene como probablemente lo haría estando sobria. Sigue subiendo y bajando lentamente, puede probar al mago, estaba muy excitado por lo que líquido ya había comenzado a salir de la punta para el momento que empezó esto, y eso se nota.

Cuando la velocidad sube un poco Romeo finalmente pude hablar, sin poder ver, supone que Mirajane es la que ahora mismo está ahí abajo - ¡Ah! ¡N-no voy… no aguanto! – Dice entre dientes, Erza ríe en voz baja, independientemente de que tan buena sea Mira en lo que está haciendo no deja de ser la primera vez de Romeo y, junto con todo lo previo, no toma mucho para que esté al borde de su orgasmo.

La Strauss mayor no está asustada por esto, habiendo hecho cosas parecidas con alguien antes, pone una de sus manos en la pierna de Romeo y luego se esfuerza para ir hacia abajo, tomando todo lo que puede de ese pene a punto de explotar en su boca, su garganta reacciona y se detiene sin llegar a la base. Este movimiento por si solo logra que él, con un gemido contenido y unos suspiros, dispare dentro de la boca de la Strauss mayor, pero ella ha sacado el miembro de su boca y el resto termina en su rostro, cierra los ojos por si las dudas.

Romeo puede ver esto, apenas, a escondidas por debajo de su venda, una vista que se quedará con él por un rato. Una vez terminado el orgasmo se queda rendido en su silla jadeando, su boca abierta luego de esa experiencia, puede escuchar a Mirajane diciendo algo sobre lavarse el rostro pero todo queda callado cuando se retira y Erza se acerca a su oído.

\- No terminamos, chiquillo, todavía falta – Dice, tirando de las esposas.

Pero él no puede articular una respuesta por ahora, y antes de que tenga el aliento para hacerlo una mano lo toma por detrás de la oreja y lo aprieta, la oscuridad de la venda se convierte en oscuridad por perder el conocimiento en unos segundos.

* * *

Tras un rato Romeo vuelve a abrir los ojos, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, podrían haber sido horas o minutos, lo único que sabe es que debe reprochar a Erza por lo que hizo y finalmente librarse de ambas. Esto resulta dificultoso ya que sus dos brazos se encuentran esposados y la cadena de las esposas alrededor de una de las partes de la cama en la que ahora se encuentra acostado, todavía completamente desnudo.

\- Ah, que… ¿Estoy atado de nuevo? – Pregunta a la nada, sus ojos todavía vendados, cuando habla logra sentir un gusto extraño en su boca, algo dulce y pegajoso, como si se tratara de un caramelo derretido que ha tomado en forma de líquido - ¿Chicas? –

\- ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?- Erza le habla, algunas de las letras en esa frase son arrastradas lo que confirma que, luego de dejarlo inconsciente, ha seguido tomando con Mira.

\- ¿Qué me has dado? ¿Dónde estoy? – Otra vez las preguntas, ahora lo hace un poco aterrado.

\- Digamos que aseguré que puedas ir por unas mas rondas, usando algo que compré en un bazar hace un tiempo – Su risa borracha ahora se escucha más cerca, la pelirroja se acuesta junto a Romeo.

\- ¿Me has drogado?-

\- Efectivamente, fue por el bien común –

El mago suspira, ahora sí que no hay escapatoria para lo que sea que le tienen preparado. Sus inhibiciones han ido desapareciendo de a poco, pero todavía conserva una voz que le dice que todo irá mal cuando Mira y Erza puedan darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Pronto un vidrio se apoya en su labio y algo más de whisky cae en su boca, tiene que tragar lo poco que no ha terminado por derramarse.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Grita tosiendo.

Erza apoya una mano en su frente y luego decide sacar la venda de sus ojos, aventando el pañuelo negro lejos, Romeo la mira con desprecio pero enseguida eso es reemplazado con vergüenza e intentos de no mirar más de la cuenta. Junto a él está la pelirroja acostada, pero en ropa interior, una ropa interior sugerente de color negro, transparente en algunos lados para mostrar algo más de piel sin llegar a hacerlo con sus partes privadas, se ha dejado puestas las medias negras altas.

\- Te has portado bien, Romeo, te dejaré que veas – Lo pica con su dedo en el cuello – No me hagas poner la venda de nuevo –

\- Lista – Una segunda voz femenina hace que el muchacho voltee hacia adelante, primero observa su propio pene, el cual está duro cual roca debido a lo que sea que le han dado, pero enseguida queda en segundo plano cuando Mirajane, completamente desnuda exceptuando por su sujetador blanco de bordes celestes, se acerca gateando hacia él, su cara roja y su sonrisa ha pasado de ser seductora a ser una digna de Cana en sus peores días.

\- V-vamos a… oh cielos – El solo pensamiento de tener su primera vez así lo aterra, no por las personas involucradas, pero por no poder hacer nada para complacer excepto quedarse quieto y atado.

Con un leve movimiento la albina termina de piernas abiertas, sus privados labios rosas flotando sobre el miembro del muchacho, él intenta decir algo pero Erza lo calla con su mano – Relájate – Su aliento a alcohol sigue siendo fuerte, incluso al hablarle al oído - ¿No quieres follar con la chica de las revistas que tanto miras? –

Las palabras causan aun más nerviosismo, Mira no escucha ninguna de ellas y solo comienza a bajar, apretando ambos sexos juntos hasta que la punta de Romeo logra entrar y hace que se queje en voz baja, luego el resto lo hace sin problemas. Esta es, su primera vez, con Mirajane atado a una cama y Erza mirando con gusto mientras todo pasa, normalmente Romeo no pensaría en algo así pero ahora mismo está pasando y le agrada, le agrada más de lo que quiere admitir.

\- Oh, Romeo, eres todo un niño grande – Bromea la chica sobre él, se inclina hacia adelante quedando sobre él completamente, los dos jadean cuando ella comienza a moverse arriba y abajo. En un esfuerzo por callar sus gemidos Mira lo besa, con ese simple beso logra someterlo, Romeo solo cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar, intentando hacer movimientos propios.

Erza, por su lado, decide intervenir poniéndose detrás de su amiga y desabrochado su sujetador, una vez suelto lo tira al suelo. Su personalidad dominante en la cama comienza a entrar en acción, toma ambos pálidos pechos con sus manos y los aprieta, masajeándolos lentamente ayudando como puede desde su posición. Mira se separa del beso y apoya su cara contra la cama por sobre el hombro de Romeo, sus caderas comienzan a apurarse y los movimientos son mas rápidos, sumado al juego con sus pechos, es demasiado para su sensible cuerpo.

Con un poco de ayuda la albina logra sentarse otra vez derecha, Erza manoseándola por detrás - Mírala, Romeo, escúchala, la tienes rendida a tus pies – Dice la pelirroja ahora que puede verlo sobre el hombro de Mirajane, enseguida – Tan pura y adorable, pero ahora es un objeto del deseo, deseo por ti –

\- E-Erza noooo… - Se queja la victima de pelo blanco, avergonzada de admitir que todo es verdad -

\- Es verdad – Erza admite por ella.

Los movimientos de cadera siguen haciéndose más y más rápidos, y Romeo vuelve a sentir la misma urgencia que antes, arquea su espalda y se queja sin poder vocalizarlo, pero es obvio para ellas. Mira se sale de su lugar al ver eso, jadeando sin poder descansar antes de que Erza tome el mando de la situación, presiona el palpitante miembro contra los labios de la albina, sin meterlo, y ella se frota sola contra este, el calor es suficiente para hacer que Romeo consiga su segundo orgasmo y manche su propio estomago con él.

\- Bien, es mi turno ahora –

El muchacho Conbolt escucha las voces de Mira y Erza hablar entre ellas, ve movimiento hacia él y luego su boca termina entrelazada con alguien, sea quien sea de ellas, el olor y el sabor del alcohol es fuerte, su cansancio junto con eso termina haciendo que pierda su concentración, quedando semi inconsciente por momentos.

La noche transcurrió de esa forma, pasando entre estar concentrado y no estarlo, las dos mujeres aprovechando cada oportunidad de usar a Romeo y su útil herramienta, pero eventualmente cansándose también. Para las seis de la mañana los tres están acostados, él desatado y durmiendo en el medio rodeado por ambas magas.

La mañana seria todo un reto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo listo, esta vez con mas lemon como he prometido. Espero les haya gustado, si parece corto o que le han faltado cosas, no se preocupen, la historia avanzará y veremos mas de los tres, mas en detalle cuando no estén entubados.


End file.
